World of minecraft episode 2
by Superdude2062
Summary: Welcome to mc infected. Sam, Adam, Brice, and Jerome are starting to fight zombies. Get into the action, with mc infected.
1. Chapter 1

World of minecraft episode 2: MC infected: Chapter 1: The beginning

Sam POV

Hey I'm Sam, life was going perfectly normal until the virus happened. It all started when my friends Brice, Adam, Jerome, and I tried to get into the zombie slayers. We started talking to the general. I said," Sir, I'm Sam, these are my friends, Adam, Jerome, and Brice. We would like to be in the zombie slayers. Listen to me, we've all got experience in the field of zombie slaying. WE think you need us four." The general said," You know what, I think you guys are in. Go get suited up, you have a mission in 5 minutes. But first you need codenames." Adam says," I'll be Sky." Jerome says," I'll be fluffy." Brice says," I'll be Gold Solace." I said," I'll be Klein Bagel." The general said," Then good luck, go get to the mission." I started saying," We have to get to the mission room. Zombie slayers, the four of us, can you believe it." Adam said," I can't believe it too." Brice said," Well, I guess we're here. They're starting the briefing now."

End of chapter one


	2. First mission

Chapter 2: First mission

Sam POV

We had gotten to the briefing room 5 minutes early. Then the leader said," I'm Donny, leader on this mission. Thing is a virus is starting to spread in a small town. Our mission is to stop the virus and get as many people out as we can. We will lose men today, but we cannot get our hopes down now. I believe that there is always a chance to do something great. You just have to take it. Well now we have to get onto the ship. Let's go." We all boarded onto the ship as fast as we could and took off. Donny said," Here's the plan, all of the people going on their first mission stand up." The four of us and a 15 year old kid stood up. Donny said," Tell us your names." I said," I'll go first, I'm Sam. These are my friends Adam, Brice, and Jerome." Donny said," What's your codename." I said," Mine is Klein Bagel. Adam is Sky. Jerome is Fluffy and Brice is Gold Solace." He said," Cool and you are" He was obviously pointing at the fifteen year old boy. The boy said," I'm Jamie and I'd like to say I'm ready to slay some zombies. Before you can ask my codename is zombie killer." Donny said," Good we're here, now all of you guys come with me. For the rest of you, take teams of two and spread out. Good luck." Then we landed, the place looked beautiful but we knew it wasn't going to last for long. Then everybody else left and Donny said," All right, here are your scanners. You can use them to check the signals from other slayers. When a signal goes out it means one of us is dead. Now it can also help you find out when the virus is going to hit. One more thing, it serves as a communicator. Now follow me, the virus will come in a minute." We moved through the little streets until the scanner started beeping. Donny said," That means we have ten seconds left. Stick together." The scanner was counting down from five to one. Then 6 blue dots were replaced by 6 red dots. Donny said," One other thing, when a red dot comes onto the screen it means that there is a zombie there. Now let's keep moving." We got to work, killing as many zombies as we could, trying to get as many people out as we could. While we were doing that, red dots kept on appearing on our scanners. We started to get worried when there were only 10 blue dots left. Then Donny said," Listen, there's only 2 minutes until the helicopter picks us up. The chopper has been flying around picking up the town's citizens. Now let's move." When Donny finished saying that the number of blue dots left was 6. That meant that we were the only people left. Then all 44 of the zombies came running after the 6 of us. Donny said," The helicopter's landed at the other side of town. You all can still make it. I'll die to keep you all safe. So run." Then Jamie said," You're going to need some help boss. I'm staying too. You said that there's always a chance to make a difference, you just have to take it." Donny said," Using my words against me, smart kid. Fine you can stay with me. Sam you're in charge, get out of here." We started running as fast as we could, to get away. A couple of seconds after we left a signal went out. We looked behind and saw that Jamie was turned into a zombie. Donny said," Well guys, I think this is my last run. I knew I'd always make a good choice, get some people out alive. So go stay alive for me. Goodbye forever." We looked behind and saw Donny get turned into a zombie. We lost our leader. Then I took charge and ran the others to the chopper. I got the four of us out. We knew we would never see Donny again. This was the end of our first mission. We got the four of us out. Nobody else survived. Donny and Jamie sacrificed themselves to get us out of here. We knew that we had to follow in their footsteps.


End file.
